


In the Dark

by Stormlyht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Bondage, Wing Kink, dub-con, evil!Sam, pet!Cas, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3506 words.  The prompt was:</p><p> </p><p>sub!Cas, wing bondage and a collar.  I own Mamma Snapp's Kingdom for the day because she said her kingdom for King of Hell Sam yanking him up by a leash and telling him to believe.</p><p>Your wish is my command Queen Snapp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“You know, we’ve been down this road before Castiel,” Sam said as he tightened the collar around Castiel’s neck. Castiel didn’t even struggle. He knew better. “You should have listened to me in the first place, then we wouldn’t be here again.”

“I’m not sorry,” Castiel said, and Sam smiled at him. It was a slow smile, the kind that slipped up the face slowly and evenly, leaving nothing but teeth behind.

“I know you’re not.” Sam ran a hand down Castiel’s bare chest. “Not *now* at any rate. Someday, yes, probably. Hopefully later tonight even. Now, you aren’t. Because you’re trying to save that human, aren’t you? My brother.”

“Dean Winchester will destroy you,” Castiel whispered, defiance in his eyes, the blue glowing a little brighter with resolve.

“No,” Sam whispered, twisting a nipple between his fingers, just to hear Castiel hiss in a breath. “He won’t.”

“He will,” Castiel said again, and the fingers repeated their actions on the other nipple.

“He won’t,” Sam reinforced, stepping closer to Castiel, pressing his body against the angel’s vessel and Castiel knew Sam enjoyed the friction. Castiel hated it when Sam got hold of him. Hated the way he liked it, hated the way he hated it. It was too much for him to understand, so he simply put his faith in Dean, in the dream that Dean sold, and prayed.

“He will.” It was more of a whisper. Two people fighting for dominance like children, neither one willing to back down. Castiel had to believe.

“You’re so cute like this Castiel,” Sam said. “So very cute. Let’s see about adding a layer of pain to it, shall we?”

Watching Sam the best he could, Castiel saw Sam reach for a pair of leather straps, bringing them around to the base of Castiel’s wings. Castiel’s eyes widened as they slipped around, and he tried to frantically beat them open, to keep Sam from doing any kind of damage to them. His wrists were tied to the ground as well as his ankles so he couldn’t run away. Not that he would. Or would he? Castiel didn’t even know anymore.

“Don’t,” he whispered as Sam ran a hand lovingly over his wings. “Don’t hurt them.”

“Hurt them?” Sam smiled. “Of course I’m going to hurt them. It won’t be permanent, you and I both know that I wouldn’t make it so you couldn’t fly. You’ll remember the ache for a long time though. If you keep struggling, I’m going to have to get more rough, and minor damage could be an issue.”

Taking a deep breath, Castiel allowed his wings to be bound, pulled tightly together in several places by several lengths of leather. The buckles were cold against his skin, heavy. The weight reminded him of the vow he’d made to himself to take down Sam. To not let him win this battle. Because if Sam did, the devil came to life, and all Hell would break loose. Literally.

“That’s a good little soldier Castiel,” Sam whispered once he was done. His hand stroked down Castiel’s side then back up. Fingers grabbing hold of Castiel’s hair, Sam yanked his head up and kissed Castiel’s cheek. “He *won’t*.”

Castiel’s neck was pulled so tightly that he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t make a noise, couldn’t talk. For the moment, he couldn’t defy Sam, and that was almost frightening. His eyes turned towards Sam, looking across his smug face, wishing he could tell Sam exactly what he thought about what Sam was doing.

Sam shouldn’t have turned out this way, he shouldn’t have listened to Azazel, but he had, and as general, he’d taken over the movement in Hell. Lilith listened to Sam, because Dean had killed Azazel, and Sam was important. Now Sam moved between Earth and Hell, he slipped down to torture, and sometimes came up to do the exact same thing. Castiel kept trying to talk to him, convince him that he needed to stop, but Sam just liked Castiel to try. He liked it when Castiel begged him, liked watching Castiel fight.

For his part, these days, Castiel didn’t know why he kept coming back. He should have been tired of the play, tired of the fighting, tired of listening to Dean’s prayers that his brother would come back, safe and sound, willing to work to repair the damage he’d done. Castiel tried for Dean, but nothing seemed to be working. He was beginning to lose hope. Not in Dean though. Castiel would never lose hope in Dean.

“You’re such a loyal dog, you know that Castiel?” Sam said, letting go of Castiel’s hair finally and tossing his head down. Taking deep breaths, Castiel shook his head but couldn’t yet talk. “Such a good dog needs a good walking, don’t you think?” Sam reached down and clipped a leash to the studded collar around Castiel’s neck. “Shall we go for a walk?”

‘No,’ Castiel swore, shaking his head, and glancing up at Sam. They were in a public place, there was… there were people. He couldn’t… but then he felt the shifting in the air, and he was being dragged to Hell with Sam, fire licking up his sides, searing into the flesh that was not his own, but was at the same time. His wings fully manifested, struggling tighter in the bonds around them as they took on true flesh. “Sam!” he whispered, eyes looking around as he found himself no longer tied to anything except for Sam. He was an angel, he would be capable of freeing himself, he could…

But there was a pressure between his shoulder blades and Sam was pressing him down as he started to stand. “Ah, ah, tsk, tsk,” Sam said, the pain lacing out from his wings almost blinding him. “We can’t have a naughty Angel, can we?” Sam said. “We need to have an Angel who obeys. So obey Castiel.”

“I won’t be dragged around like a prize,” Castiel growled out, trying to ignore the pain, ignore the way his wings were heavy across his back, ignore the heat that the pain brought to his vessel. He didn’t like it, he did, he didn’t.

“You aren’t going to be dragged. You’re going to walk, on your hands and knees, like my companion.” Sam leaned down. “Because you are my companion, aren’t you Castiel? You willingly come to my room. You willingly allow me to tie you up. You willingly suck my dick and press your ass into the air when I ask it. So yes. You are going to walk around, my little dog.”

Even if all the words were true, even if Castiel knew he shouldn’t get off on those things, he couldn’t deny the way his dick hardened at the words. He wanted to ignore the way Sam’s voice rumbled deep in his throat, and how that noise made his asshole twitch, made his nipples harden. Castiel didn’t want to be considered a dog. He just was, and he wasn’t sure there was anything he could do about it.

“I won’t,” Castiel whispered, but even that act of defiance didn’t feel very real. He knew he was saying the words, but he wouldn’t listen to them. Even as he said them, he felt his body moving, going to all fours, standing there like an animal, because for some reason, he wanted to.

The hand that touched his head was soothing, sweet almost, and Castiel wanted to believe that the old Sam was still in there, still able to communicate, to take over the evil that was inside. When the fingers left and the leash tugged at Castiel’s neck, he knew that was a dream, something that simply wasn’t true anymore.

For a time Sam merely walked him around the sulfur and heat. Demons looked, humans watched as Castiel walked on hands and knees next to Sam. The fires burned him, but he healed right away, the angel grace doing it’s work quickly and easily. His wings were tightly held up by Sam’s hand, but the tips trailed down over Castiel’s ass, dragging on the ground, the burning damage done there not so easily repaired, something Sam knew.

Castiel felt their gazes trail over his naked body, knew they saw his hard dick swaying between his legs. His face didn’t flush as the lust filled their eyes, refused to show any weakness as lips were wet by forked tongues. Even though he noticed hands clenching and unclenching, he knew that Sam would never let them touch him. He knew it. He believed it.

A demon took a step towards them, and Castiel glanced up, flinching when the demon ran a hand down his body. “Sir?” the demon whispered. “Such a prize sir, can we play with him?”

Sam turned to glance at the demon, and when Castiel looked up, he watched in fear as Sam smiled. He *believed* that Sam wouldn’t let them touch him. He *believed* that Sam was just showing him off. That look though, would Sam really allow that evil filth to violate Castiel’s body?

“Sure,” Sam said, letting the words slip off his tongue like honey, and Castiel cringed. “You can play.”

The demon cackled and started to reach for Castiel. “Oh, thank you sir, thank you. He’s such a beautiful creature.”

About to stand up and refuse this attention, Castiel paused when Sam’s voice smoothly said, “Of course you’ll have to beat him first.”

The demon paused, then looked over at Sam. “What sir?”

“You’ll have to beat him.” Sam’s smile dripped malice and his eyes were slightly black. Castiel wanted to shiver in fear or disgust, so the pleasure and excitement he felt instead confused him. “You, him, fighting here. If you win, you can play with my angel. If you don’t, you die.” Running a finger down Castiel’s cheek, Sam went on. “Do you want to risk your life just to touch this beautiful body?”

Leaning into Sam’s hand, Castiel watched the demon with his own bit of malice. He was in Hell. He was an angel, and the only reason he didn’t fight off Sam and the bonds was because he didn’t want to. That knowledge made him strong. He could beat demons. If he wanted to, he might even be able to beat Sam. As he let his grace flood into his eyes, he watched the demon take a step back.

“No,” the demon said, shaking his head. “No sir, I… it’s fine, I don’t… you know, just… I’m going away,” and then he was leaving, gone in a few quick moments.

“Anyone else?” Sam asked, and Castiel looked around at the assembled creatures. This was a strength he wasn’t used to. Sam “owned” him here, but he was like a hell hound. Dangerous, strong, needed, wanted, owned, but loyal to who *he* wanted to be loyal to. Castiel loved the feeling coursing through his body. Sam could touch him, maul him, spit on him, but Castiel was strong, and he wouldn’t allow just anyone to do those things. Sam had fought for the right, and Castiel had given it.

What exactly did that make Castiel? Was he a whore for Sam? Was he rebelling? Did he do these things because he wanted to, or because they made him feel strong? Castiel wasn’t certain, the emotions were strange, and he wasn’t prepared for them. When Sam continued walking, Castiel did so as well with his head held high, a touch of pride, not humiliation, on his face.

Alone together after a long walk, Castiel’s hands and legs were burning, and Sam didn’t seem inclined to do anything to help him. Instead, he sat on the edge of a bed, the leash still in his hands.

“Come here Castiel,” he whispered. “You know what to do.”

Yes, Castiel did. Walking over, he nuzzled the long, thick dick trapped behind pants and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. He wanted that in his mouth. Wanted to not be able to breathe, because he was swallowing flesh, not air. Lips and tongue working hard, he finally managed to pull the dick free of enough fabric so he take his first breath of heated flesh. It managed to block out the scent of death and decay that was all around him, which was fantastic.

Licking the tip, he sucked it into his mouth, tasting all the things that made Sam, Sam. There was hate mixed with love, violence mixed with love, malice with tenderness. Castiel had often wondered if that was a part of all humans, or just Sam, but he hadn’t managed to convince himself that he ought to do this sort of thing with anyone else.

“That’s my Castiel,” Sam said, fingers brushing at Castiel’s hair. “Suck that like a good little dog.” A shiver went through Castiel’s body and he took Sam deeper, pressed his head against the firm flesh until Sam’s dick was going down his throat. He didn’t need to breathe, he liked to, but he didn’t need to, and at moments like this it was pleasant to just feel the stretch and burn in his mouth and throat. Swallowing around the tip, he heard Sam growl in pleasure and that made him happy. He was capable of rendering this cold and calculating man into a large mass of desire and need, and Castiel was pleased with himself for being able to do that.

Humming in delight, Castiel pulled up, beginning to set a pace of suction, licking, and swallowing. Sam liked it when Castiel did that and today was no exception, judging by the way Sam’s hands tightened in Castiel’s hair. When Sam was about to come, he grabbed hold of Castiel’s head and pressed it so far down on his body that Castiel’s nose was buried in zipper. He had to close his eyes in order to prevent any damage to them, but he enjoyed the way Sam forced him down, and came deep in Castiel’s throat. Castiel swallowed until all of it was gone and Sam’s hands slackened. Then he slowly pulled off, licking the tip once more as he did so.

“Yes Castiel,” Sam said, eyes heavy as they looked down at Castiel. “You’re such a good boy when you want to be, aren’t you?”

Not willing to spoil the moment with talking, Castiel just watched Sam. These moments were precarious, because the wrong thing would make Sam mad, and when Sam was mad Castiel had scars on his grace. Licking his lips, Castiel watched as Sam smirked and looked over the bound creature at his feet.

“I think you should show me your ass. I think you should stretch yourself for me on your knees, and I think you should beg me.” Sam’s smile sent shivers through Castiel’s body. “Yes. I think all of that should happen.”

Swallowing thickly, Castiel slowly turned around, his wings slipping to one side as Sam wasn’t holding them up anymore. They pulled at his back, sending shocks through him, but he refused to say anything, refused to admit to the pain. As carefully as he could, he tried to pull them up a little, but bound as they were he found he couldn’t do much.

Once Sam was behind him, he leaned his torso down to the floor, spreading his legs wide to give Sam a good view of his hole. Hissing in a breath as something cool fell against his skin and slipped between his cheeks, he lifted a hand to catch the lube before it fell to the ground and became useless. His hand reached down, fingers brushing the lube into his skin, feeling his hole wanting this, knowing he would do it for Sam whether or not Sam changed his position on this war. There was a guilty pleasure in the action of pressing a finger inside his own body. He felt his body flush as his wings tugged up and to the side, not capable of doing anything useful, his dick hard and desperate, a second finger joining the first so quickly because he wanted this, needed this, and Sam gave it to him.

“Sam,” he whispered, unable to help himself. A third finger in and he was trying to open himself, fingers splaying out to do so. “Please. I want you.” It wasn’t enough, that would never be enough for Sam.

“I’m right here,” Sam said evenly. “I can’t imagine what you want.”

Castiel closed his eyes, feeling his insides heat with desire. Pressing his fingers in, then out, then in, he moaned into the carpet. “I want you inside my body Sam,” he growled. “Please, I want you.”

“Do you? I don’t believe it Cas,” Sam’s voice lowered, and when he said “Cas”, Castiel just melted.

“Yes,” he said, pumping his fingers into his body faster. “Yes, I do, I want you Sam. Please, fill me up with your body. Make me scream. I want it, I want it, please, I’m begging you,” Castiel said, moving his ass a little in the air, becoming more desperate.

“Are you?” Sam chuckled. “Are you really?”

“Yes!” Castiel cried out, feeling his dick crying out in need. “Yes I really am begging you. Please, please, please, I need you!” His words came out fast, no thought behind them anymore.

“You need me?” Sam whispered, and Castiel realized his mistake, and his blessing, in one fell swoop. He didn’t *need*, he wanted. When he failed to make that distinction, he was weak, unable to think for himself. At least, that’s what his mind told him.

He couldn’t back down, or he might not get Sam inside him. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I do. It’s true.”

A hand grabbed hold of Castiel’s wings and pulled Castiel closer to Sam’s body. “Then I do believe it’s time. Take your fingers out Cas.” Instantly they were gone, and Castiel cried out as the hand yanked him back. “I’m right here, back into me.”

Castiel reached back to find Sam’s dick, and when he did, he backed up enough to place it against his wet and twitching hole. “Sam,” he whispered. “Sam.”

“That’s right. Now all the way down. Press into me Cas. Don’t stop until I’m balls deep.”

A deep groan escaped Castiel as he did what Sam asked, pressing down, down, down, feeling his hole stretch around the bulk, knowing that he could come on this action alone, but not letting himself do so. Every bit of Sam he wanted, in this moment, in this time. It was horrible perhaps, evil, but it was what he craved.

When he was against Sam’s body, he felt skin, not clothes, and that made him shiver in anticipation. This was wonderful already, and that Sam would strip for him made his delight raise. Sam rarely took clothes off, preferring to hide most of his skin from Castiel, like it was something so sacred Castiel wasn’t allowed to look at it.

“Up Castiel,” Sam said, tugging at the wings until Castiel struggled to his feet. “Move.” Then he twisted until Castiel was spread across the bed, Sam fucking him into the sheets. In and out, hard and fast, just like Castiel liked it, and his mind started reeling.

“Sam!” Castiel cried out, feeling his body accepting and hurting, and loving every second of it. Nothing mattered in that moment, except that Sam was inside him and it felt amazing. Thoughts of Dean faded, thoughts of the war, thoughts of Sam being evil. The push, pull, push, pull in his ass was everything, and the hand squeezing his wings made it all the more visceral. “Sam!” he cried out again, and if he was capable of crying from all the pleasure, he might have.

“That’s right Cas,” Sam said. “You come for me. My dear little dog. You come around my dick inside you. You come hard, and you know I was the first to touch you like this, the first to make you need it. You come and know, I own you.”

The words sent his world rocking, and Castiel came, screaming out Sam’s name, knowing he would regret it later, not caring, not realizing at all how it would happen. He knew only that he was complete, and that he was floating on pleasure from pain and Sam. He knew Sam. In those moments, in these moments, Sam cared for something, for someone, and as long as that kept being true, there was hope.

When Sam came inside him, Castiel was still floating, so high he almost didn’t feel it when the hands left his wings and pulled him up by the leash instead. “You shouldn’t believe in Dean,” Sam whispered. “You should believe in me instead. I won’t disappoint you.”

Castiel turned his face so he could look at Sam. “Sam,” he whispered.

“Believe in *me* Castiel,” Sam whispered again.

The words slipped out before Castiel’s brain could even catch up to the thought. “I do Sam.”


End file.
